Blood-lines
by LaddieUchiha
Summary: Nada de lo que ha pasado pudo haber sido de otra manera. Todo tiene su razón de ser, y Hinata, una joven de ojos blancos, pronto se dará cuenta de que su destino era ser maldecida por los Uchiha, para luego ser bendecida por ellos. ItaHinaSasu. Lemon incluído. Drama, mucho drama.
1. Dos destinos

Después de años, vengo a mostrarme con otro FanFic, y haré lo posible porque no se arrepientan de leerlo. Es drama, espero poder transmitirles lo mismo que yo sentiré al escribirlo. ItaHinaSasu, sean pacientes, valdrá la pena.

Personajes de Masashi K. Gracias por leer. ~~~~

.

CAPITULO I "Dos destinos"

La partida de Uchiha Sasuke había sido parteaguas para la aldea entera de Konoha. _¿Por qué?_

Yo al principio no entendía por qué hacían tanto escándalo por un sólo gennin, el último Uchiha. Tal vez porque era la única persona que quedaba en la aldea de ese clan que una vez fue un gran elemento en Konoha, pero aun así, ¿qué más lo hacía _especial_? Tal vez fue la gran amistad que tenía con Naruto-kun, todos estábamos seguros de que él no se quedaría tranquilo hasta no traer de vuelta a su amigo, y con todo y su personalidad hiperactiva traería muchos cambios a la aldea.

Vale, tal vez sea comprensible que la aldea incluso mueva cielo, mar y tierra por él, pero, ¿por qué tenía que afectar a los Hyuuga, a mi familia, a _mí_? Yo nunca tuve relación alguna con el chico Uchiha, ni siquiera el saludo, vaya. Entonces, ¿por qué? Ahora estar en casa era mucho peor, y solo lo toleraba porque Neji-niisan ahora estaba de mi lado, y gracias a él podía tolerar el seguir viviendo en esa mansión.

Él me dedicaba miradas de consuelo cada vez que Hiashi, mi padre, me reprimía por arrugar el pañuelo que utilizaba para comer; me ayudaba a ser más fuerte y hábil con entrenamientos duros pero significativos, así como me daba consejos para aplicarlos cuando demostrara mis habilidades a mi padre. También me cuidaba de que no me desviara de mi responsabilidad de ser la heredera, él decía que si seguía esforzándome como hasta ahora lograría ser una digna líder para los Hyuuga. Neji cambió mucho desde aquella pelea con Naruto-kun, parece que su corazón volviera a bombear sangre caliente y eso hubiese repercutido en sus acciones.

Cada vez que trataba de llorar, él me hacía ser fuerte y reprimir mis lágrimas, alzar la cabeza y no vacilar en mis palabras, todo parecía más fácil y tolerable con él a mi lado. Sin embargo, él se hundía en la oscuridad de lo profundo de su ser al escuchar la palabra " **Sasuke** ", yo no entendía el por qué le afectaba tanto ese nombre, o lo que conllevaba. Él y Sasuke nunca hablaron, pero había entre ellos más rivalidad que posible apatía, y claro, esto era normal, ambos compartían el mismo carácter de superioridad y orgullo, entonces, ¿por qué le afectaba tanto si lo mencionaban? La deserción del Uchiha fue tema de conversación por semanas en la mansión, y tanto Neji como yo, preferíamos ignorar el tema.

La primera reacción de Hiashi al escuchar que Sasuke se había ido de la aldea fue de preocupación mezclada con rabia, convocó a los mandos superiores del clan a una reunión de urgencia y se encerraron a hablar por horas. Solo recuerdo que ese día caí dormida en la sala principal al estar esperando a mi padre para poder anunciarle mi próxima misión, y al despertar al siguiente día mi padre lucía desvelado y aún preocupado. Le informé sobre mi misión y él solo asintió la cabeza. Su respuesta era normal, y nada me hubiese sorprendido si sólo hubiera hecho eso, pero no, al momento de dar media vuelta para irme, escuché de los labios de mi padre las palabras _"Hinata, ten cuidado_ "… Esas 3 palabras me dejaron helada, ¿qué? ¿Mi padre, preocupado por mí? Sólo acerté a expresar un casi inaudible _"Sí, padre"_ y salí desconcertada de la mansión.

Después de la misión, regresé a la mansión con las palabras de mi padre aún estancadas en mi cabeza. ¿Debería preguntarle el porqué de esas palabras? No estoy segura, podría molestarse y no quiero causar más tensión en la familia. Bien, lo dejaré así, solo, lo dejaré pasar.

Había pasado una semana desde que mi padre me había dicho eso, y por una extraña razón tampoco había misiones para mí, mi equipo había ido a dos misiones y me dejaron fuera, dijeron que solo necesitaban a 3 miembros para las misiones; sin tomar mucha importancia en eso, aproveché esos días pues tenía muchas cosas que hacer, como acomodar mi pieza, entrenar un poco, estudiar, pero sobre todo, ir a las aguas termales, quería relajarme un poco de todos los problemas que se habían generado en los últimos días, había preparado ya todo para ir en compañía del equipo de Neji-niisan, me hubiese gustado ir sola y pensar un poco, pero creo que tener compañía haría que me olvidase de todo aunque sea un instante, así que partí junto con ellos a las aguas termales en las afueras de la villa.

Al llegar, Neji me pidió hablar conmigo unos minutos en privado, así que Lee-san y TenTen-san se adelantaron.

– ¿S-sucede algo, N-neji-nisan?

– Hinata-sama, antes de decir algo, quiero que me prometa que después de lo que le voy a decir, usted no lo contará a nadie más, y sobre todo, no hará algo que pueda ponerla en riesgo a usted, a mí o al clan.

– Me estás p-preocupando, Neji-niisan.

– Prométalo.

– S-sí, lo prometo.

– Yo sé que usted no es tan ingenua como para no darse cuenta de que han estado pasando cosas un poco extrañas dentro de la mansión Hyuuga. Yo también he notado algunas cosas, y sé que la rama principal no confía en mí del todo, pero no pude dejar pasar por alto algo tan importante como lo que escuché de Hiashi-sama en una conversación.

– ¿Qu-qué fue? M-me he dado cuenta d-de algunas cosas, pero…

– Su padre me prohibió contarle esto a usted, pero me preocupa que por ignorar los hechos usted pueda ponerse en peligro sin saberlo. Hace días escuché que su padre había pedido personalmente a la Hokage excluirte de misiones al menos por tres meses, en lo que controlaban "la situación". También escuché que probablemente me enviarían a las afueras del país para reunir información con respecto a Uchiha Sasuke. Yo no entendí el por qué el Uchiha tenía relación con nosotros, pero después dijeron algo que me angustió mucho.

– ¿Pa-padre hizo eso? N-no puede ser… ¿Qué descubrió, N-Neji-niisan?

– Descubrieron que cuando el Uchiha huyó de la aldea, se llevó consigo pergaminos de su clan, pergaminos ultra secretos que sólo se confiaban a los más importantes del clan Uchiha. Sin embargo, se sabe que esos pergaminos contienen a su vez secretos del clan Hyuuga, como usted sabe, el clan Uchiha tiene parte de descendencia del clan Hyuuga. Saber esto puso al clan en una situación delicada, pues esos secretos fuera de la aldea podrían ser manipulados para fines lucrativos, de amenaza e incluso, destrucción.

– N-no entiendo muy bien, ¿Qu-qué tan peligroso es eso?

– Hinata-sama, si esos pergaminos cayeran en manos enemigas, el clan Hyuuga correría gran peligro, no solo por lo secretos, sino por lo que puedan llegar a hacer con ellos. Sabemos que Sasuke se fue con Orochimaru, y él es bien conocido por su gran inteligencia en experimentación pero sobre todo por las medidas extremas que utiliza al realizar experimentos. Si Orochimaru poseyera tal información tan importante, indudablemente intentaría experimentar con algún Hyuuga.

– N-no puede ser, e-eso es muy grave…

– Sí, y usted es la principal preocupación sobre el tema. Todos sabemos que en un miembro de la raíz secundaria no es posible experimentar, pero en un miembro de la raíz principal, sí. Usted constantemente realiza misiones de rango D a A, situación que la pone en peligro de caer en manos de Orochimaru. Hinata-sama, usted sabe que si algo le llegara a pasar, no solo el clan Hyuuga, toda la aldea entraría en un caos que es posible evitar. Es por eso que Hiashi-sama la ha limitado de exponerse más allá de la aldea. En la aldea estará segura, pues sería muy difícil incluso para Orochimaru acceder al clan. El hecho de que usted esté aquí ahora mismo es un gran peligro, sin embargo Hiashi-sama accedió ya que viene conmigo, y a mí me ha encargado protegerla hasta morir, de ser necesario.

Cuando Neji-niisan terminó de decirme todo eso, mi cabeza quedó en blanco, no sabía qué hacer, qué pensar, todo esto era horrible, todo esto, era por culpa de él, todo era su culpa… Sin poder musitar nada, sentí una lágrima recorrer mi mejilla, lágrima que rápidamente quité al recordar que no estaba sola.

– Hinata-sama, esto no lo debería de saber usted, pero sé que si usted es consciente de la situación, será más sencillo protegerla. Yo me enteré de todo esto porque irrumpí en esa junta sin importar las consecuencias, no obstante ellos ya sabían que yo estaba escuchando y decidieron dejarme escuchar hasta el final, querían saber cuál sería mi reacción, y al enfrentarles ellos decidieron contarme toda la verdad. Ahora, Hinata-sama, que sabe la verdad, espero que tome las debidas precauciones para mantenerse a salvo y así proteger a todo su clan, e incluso a la aldea.

– Y-yo, n-no, y-y-o… -Tuve miedo, solo quería estar en mi habitación y cerrar los ojos, solo quería que alguien me dijera que esto no estaba pasando, solo… quería correr.

– ¡Espere, Hinata-sama!

No sé en qué momento mis pies reaccionaron, estaba corriendo, Neji gritaba que me detuviera, pero no podía. Solo quería estar sola, y digerir todo lo que él me acababa de decir.

– ¡Hinata-sama! –Neji se detuvo al ver que yo me detuve enfrente del ahora destruido distrito Uchiha.

– To-todo, todo es su culpa, ¿n-ne? Él, e-él provocó todo esto… -dije casi mudamente.

– Hinata-sama… volvamos a la mansión.

Asentí a su petición, me estaba enfermando de estar frente a ese abanico rasgado y sucio delante de mí.

Había pasado un mes desde que Neji-niisan me había confesado la verdad, me sentía un poco asfixiada de tanto estar en casa, pero comenzaba a acostumbrarme a estar en mi hogar… No recordaba la última vez que lo consideré así, mi hogar. Mi padre se sentía tranquilo de que aceptara tan sutilmente el estar de "vacaciones" de las misiones por un tiempo, y de vez en cuando me preguntaba algunas cosas sobre mi entrenamiento, mis misiones con Kurenai-sensei e incluso creí que, de alguna manera, mi padre se estaba acercando a mí, y eso me hacía feliz.

Neji-niisan casi no permanecía en casa, siempre estaba en misiones, era muy solicitado, pero aun así nuestra relación seguía siendo de hermanos, como siempre lo había considerado. La vida que llevaba ahora me agradaba, era tan linda, tan cómoda, tan… tan perfecta para ser cierta…

Neji-niisan había llegado de una misión por la noche, lucía cansado pero con su típico porte de galantería. Me acerqué a él y le di la bienvenida, le pregunté si tenía hambre, él asintió y cenamos juntos en el patio trasero de la mansión. La charla fluyó entre nosotros y le conté de lo bien que me la estaba pasando al estar en casa.

– S-ser una prisionera ti-tiene buenas cosas –reí junto con él, a la vez que alzó su mirada al cielo.

– Espero que pronto pueda disfrutar de salir y distraerse, Hinata-sama.

– S-sí, espero lo mismo…

– Usted podría tener su vida normal de no haber sido por ese traicionero…

– Neji-niisan, no hablemos de eso.

– Tiene razón, Hinata-sama. Bien, creo que deberíamos ir a dormir, necesito descansar.

– Sí –sonreí y nos dirigimos al interior de la mansión.

Eran las 4 de la madrugada y un ligero viento se coló por mi ventana, despertándome. Me levanté a cerrar la ventana, pero un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, haciéndome temblar. Al mirar por las rendijas de mi persiana, me paralicé, de mi garganta salió un pequeño gemido y tapé mi boca.

– ¿Qué rayos hace él aquí? ¿Cómo pudo entrar? ¿Qué debería hacer? No puede ser…

Era Sasuke Uchiha enfrente de mi ventana, podía distinguirlo a lo lejos, ¿vino por mí? ¿Acaso quiere regresar a la aldea? ¡Uno no se va y regresa a la aldea como si nada! ¡Tiene que ser-¡Ah! ¡¿Dónde está?! Desapareció, no puedo…

– Ahora estás bajo mi genjutsu.

* * *

Fin capítulo I

* * *

Gracias por leer, espero les agrade, con el paso del tiempo sabrán más cosas. 3

Adrie.


	2. El encuentro consecuente

CAPITULO II "El encuentro consecuente"

 _– Ahora estás bajo mi genjutsu…_

No puede ser, ¿en qué momento? Y esta persona, ¡no es Sasuke! ¿Quién es? Parece ser más adulto, sin embargo, esos ojos, no hay duda, ¡es un Uchiha!

– Escucha, no he venido a pelear, solo quiero hablar.

¿Hablar de qué? ¿Quién es? ¿De qué quiere hablar? No puede ser…

– Sé que Sasuke abandonó la aldea, y eso creó muchos conflictos. Me enteré de que se fue con Orochimaru, y ahora tu clan está en una situación difícil debido a la información que Sasuke posee. Escucha, solo he venido a advertirte, si Sasuke se llevó los pergaminos con él, estoy seguro de que Orochimaru ya se hizo de ellos. Será mejor que no dejen que las malas decisiones de Sasuke creen conflicto en la aldea. Ya te lo he dicho, avisa a tu clan que sean precavidos, y sobre todo contigo, es muy probable que ellos vengan a por ti, Hyuuga Hinata.

¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? ¿Orochimaru ya tiene la información? ¡No puede ser! ¡Tengo que avisarle a Neji, a padre, a todos! ¿Quién es él? ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

– ¿Qu-quién e-eres?

– Uchiha… Itachi.

Y desapareció… Uchiha Itachi había venido a advertirme sobre el peligro venidero… Todo esto debe ser una pesadilla, y yo, ¡quiero despertar!

Segundos después de su desaparición, traté de procesar la información pero mi trance fue interrumpido por Neji-nisan, quien entró agitadamente a mi habitación y descubrió a una Hinata paralizada. Después de poder formular algunas palabras torpes, le conté lo que había ocurrido hace unos segundos y él dio aviso a todo el clan. A primera hora del día tuvieron una reunión sobre los hechos y me excluyeron completamente. Me dejaron en una de las habitaciones subterráneas de la mansión, mi habitación ya no era segura, habían traspasado la seguridad de Konoha y había caído fácilmente en un genjutsu… Si Sasuke puede hacer lo mismo, será sencillo que me lleven con ellos. Tengo miedo…

Me quedé en la habitación de abajo durante un tiempo, raramente salía de la mansión y cuando así era, 6 guardaespaldas me seguían siempre. Prefería no salir y estar sola. Esto ya era insoportable, me sentía como un amenazante y valioso objeto, mis días de confort y felicidad se habían ido, todo había terminado por culpa de Sasuke Uchiha.

Después de dos meses, las cosas parecían haberse calmado, pero sólo era una ilusión, pues tres noche antes de mi cumpleaños avisaron al clan que Uchiha Sasuke junto con Orochimaru habían sido avistados cerca de la aldea, poniéndome a mi bajo vigilancia estricta. Me encerraron en una habitación que yo no sabía que existía, estuve ahí por horas que parecieron una eternidad. Me encontraba sentada en la esquina de la habitación, abrazando mis piernas, entonces unos pasos sigilosos me pusieron alerta, se acercaba a mí, ¿Quién será?

– N-Neji-niisan! ¿Qué hace a-aquí? –Pero Neji no respondió, solo me miró con cara de terror, angustia, miedo y desesperación.

– Hinata-sama, usted, tiene que huir. No puedo explicarle ahora, solo, huya por favor, escóndase lejos, ponga su vida a salvo de esta maldita mansión, yo la ayudaré a refugiarse en un lugar seguro, yo… por favor, Hinata-sama… -Neji estaba desesperado, no podía entender nada, ¿por qué iba a huir?

– Qu-qué sucede, N-Neji-niisan?

– Es una locura, no tiene sentido la orden de Danzo, y menos que su padre haya sido obligado a acatarla. Esta mañana, esa decisión, ese destino… Ese destino no es para usted, usted no es culpable de las negligencias de la aldea. –Neji se detuvo para respirar y tranquilizarse –Si usted no escapa de aquí, no sé qué tragedia suceda después, debido a la situación de peligro en que se encuentran los Hyuuga, Danzo le ha sugerido dos opciones a Hiashi-sama: O bloquearla con el sello maldito, o usarla como señuelo para atraer a Sasuke Uchiha y así, capturarlo.

Quise decir tantas cosas, quise gritar tan fuerte, pero las palabras no vinieron a mí, mi voz se había esfumado. ¿De verdad me estaba pasando esto? ¿Qué iba a decidir mi padre? y sobre todo, ¿a dónde iba a llevarme Neji-niisan? Tan solo salir sería exponerme…

– Venga conmigo, Hinata-sama. Yo juré protegerla a costa de todo y así lo voy a hacer, aun a costa de las reglas del clan, si es necesario.

– Pe-pero, ¿a dónde me iré? ¿Po-por qué no p-puedo quedarme en MI casa? ¿Po-por qué tiene que suceder todo e-esto? –Y las lágrimas vinieron a mí, Neji dio media vuelta y ordenó que lo siguiera y sin vacilar, mis pies se acercaron a él. De momento no quería pensar nada, no podía, estaba bloqueada. Ser sellada o utilizarme para atraer a Sasuke… Una más cruel que la otra, pero no estaba segura de cuál era más cruel… Tan solo sabía que tenía que decidir rápido, tenía que hacer algo rápido para terminar con todo esto, para regresar a la vida que tenía antes, antes de que Sasuke Uchiha arruinara mi de por sí despreciable existencia.

– Lo siento, Neji-niisan…

– Hinata-sa-

En un descuido golpeé suavemente a Neji, bloqueando una parte de su sistema nervioso y quedando así él inconsciente. Lo dejé en un lugar seguro cerca del bosque, no quería que él pagara aún más alto el precio de pertenecer al clan Hyuuga, él había arriesgado demasiado por mí y no podría soportar la idea de que por mi causa él fuera castigado. Quería intensamente a Neji-niisan y el solo hecho de imaginar el castigo que le impondrían por ayudarme a escapar y desobedecer las órdenes superiores me llenaba de angustia. El destino con el que nací me aplastaba. Decidí abandonar la aldea con ayuda del Henge no Jutsu, transformándome en Akamaru por un momento. Los guardias no sospecharon nada, pues Akamaru es un perro que puede ir y venir y a esa hora del día era muy tranquilo el ambiente como para que ellos estuvieran alerta. Corrí y deshice el jutsu cuando ellos ya no me observaban más. Tenía en mente encontrar a Sasuke Uchiha y traerlo a la aldea con mis propias manos. Sabía que Sasuke era muy fuerte, y que probablemente no tendría oportunidad alguna de vencerlo, pero después de todo el duro entrenamiento que he tenido con Neji, tenía una esperanza de persuadirlo de devolver los pergaminos, de que saliera de mi vida, de que me dejara en paz.

Sasuke no debería estar muy lejos de la aldea, lo habían visto cerca y lo busqué con ayuda de mi Byakugan. Seguí corriendo hasta que el rango de mi visión lo alcanzó. Estaba situado cerca de un lago, solo, no estaba con Orochimaru. Intenté disminuir mi chakra así él no notaría mi presencia. Llegué lo suficientemente cerca de él como para verlo claramente, pero a pesar de mis esfuerzos por que él no me notara, me notó. Desafortunadamente ya me encontraba demasiado cerca y no pude dar paso atrás. Seguiría en mi camino y me enfrentaría con Uchiha Sasuke. De ahí dependía mi destino, de ese encuentro.

– Es peligroso que una niña como tú ande sola por el bosque.

– ¡Pero tú eres…!

– Nos vemos de nuevo.

Me puse en posición de ataque pero sólo logré que él expresara una ligera sonrisa.

– ¡¿P-por qué se ríe?! ¡¿Cree que n-no puedo pelear?!

Después de un corto suspiro, hizo su primer movimiento. Se acercó hacia mí y yo retrocedía. Estaba con el coraje suficiente para luchar contra él pero aun así estaba temerosa. No esperaba encontrarme con él.

– No, no es que crea que no puedas pelear, es sólo que me sorprende tu coraje de desafiarme. No me tienes miedo, y eso me causa gracia. Generalmente las personas, de cualquier edad y sexo, huyen de mí, despavoridas, pero tú, en cambio, te pones en posición de ataque. Eres una ternura, me recuerdas mucho a mi hermano.

No pude evitar el sonrojo cuando dijo eso. ¡¿Qué clase de enemigo se pone tan amable con su oponente?!

– ¿No crees que fue lo menos conveniente salir sola, a pesar de mi advertencia?

Itachi tenía razón, él me lo advirtió y vengo yo a encontrarme con él en lugar de su hermano para demostrarle lo tonta que soy.

– No tenía elección…

– ¿Has abandonado todo, por salvar a tu clan, a tu aldea?

¿Salvarlos? No lo había visto de esa manera… Pero ahora que Itachi lo mencionaba, me parecía consolador. Es verdad, sin mí como una bomba a punto de explotar sobre Konoha, todo podría regresar a la paz.

– Supongo q-que es una manera de verlo…

– Me recuerdas mucho a mí…

Me lo dijo mientras un semblante de ¿melancolía? se reflejaba en su rostro.

– Oh, Itachi, ¿has encontrado una nueva carnada? Es muy pequeña para ti, pero es muy bonita.

Un tipo de apariencia extraña se acercó a mí, se agachó para mirarme mientras Itachi caminaba hacia nosotros.

– No la intimides, Kisame, es una vieja amiga.

¿Amiga?

– Y bien, ¿qué haremos con ella?

– ¿Haremos? Ella no es asunto tuyo, desde ahora ella está bajo mi tutela, ¿verdad, Hinata-san?

Esto era demasiado para mí, el cansancio de haber viajado tanto, el miedo, la frustración, la sorpresa, y luego, ¿Itachi se haría cargo de mí? Yo…

– No cambias, Itachi. ¿A dónde piensas llevarla? Pobre, hasta del susto, se desmayó.

– No puedo dejarla aquí, ella es ahora como nosotros, Kisame, una fugitiva, huyendo por seguridad, luchando contra sí misma.

– ¿De dónde la conoces, Itachi?

– Ella también es de… Vámonos.

Kisame siguió a Itachi, mientras este cargaba a una exhausta Hinata. Itachi encontró en Hinata un reflejo de sí mismo. Misma edad, misma tristeza, misma desesperación, misma situación. No sabía qué lo había llevado a acercarse a ella cuando se encontraba a una distancia considerable de él, pero en cuanto la notó, decidió ponerse a su alcance. Así es como sucedió su "casual" encuentro. Él buscaba que ella lo encontrara. Y así fue, lo encontró, porque él estaba deseando que alguien lo encontrara.

* * *

Fin capítulo II

* * *

Bueno =DD Estoy feliz de que muchos estén siguiendo la historia, espero no decepcionarlos con el desarrollo, ya que la idea que tengo es buena, sí supieran... Tengo esta idea desde hace meses, sin embargo hasta ahora me di tiempo de publicarla, espero que sea lo suficientemente largo como para que no se vea forzado y rápido todo, gracias por mi priver review de la historia a...

 **Makaa-chan ! G** racias por dejarme un review sentí tan bonito :'3 espero sigas la historia hasta el final3

Regresaré pronto con un capítulo nuevo 3

Adri.


	3. El sol y la luna

CAPITULO III "El sol y la luna"

Hinata Hyuuga despertó después de un día entero durmiendo. Cuando despertó, sus pensamientos aún eran confusos. Miró a su alrededor, tratando de ubicarse, de reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba. Miró el techo, un poco desgastado, de madera, acaso algunas goteras aparecían cuando era tiempo de lluvia, pero nada más. Parecía un lugar limpio, a decir por el olor. No olía especialmente a rosas, pero sí olía fresco, como si se encontrara en un bosque hermoso. Ella siempre quiso vivir en un bosque amplio, convivir con la naturaleza, admirar la belleza a su alrededor, que los animales fueran sus amigos. Siempre quiso una vida tranquila, y ahí, donde ahora estaba, encontraba esa tranquilidad. Quiso voltear su cuerpo y acomodarse de nuevo para dormir, mas su tranquilidad fue aniquilada al encontrarse con un tipo de piel azul, parado en la puerta, mirándola fijamente. Hinata se levantó sobresaltada, se escudó contra la pared, mientras él llamó a alguien desde fuera, _"Hey, ven aquí, tu amiga despertó"._

Otro cuerpo hacía presencia en aquella habitación. Cuando Hinata reconoció la figura, su alma se tranquilizó. Kisame notó eso y abandonó la pequeña habitación. Itachi no sabía si acercarse a Hinata o hablarle desde ahí, más Hinata no esperó a que él actuara primero. Se acercó a él lentamente, un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, pasos lentos. Aún no estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo, pero ahora recordaba lo que había hecho él por ella, cuando bien pudo haberla llevado a su hermano, o pudo haberla tomado como rehén, o simplemente dejarla tirada en medio de la nada, dejándola a su suerte, pero no. La había trasladado hasta ese lugar tan agradable, seguía aún y corrió al llamado de su compañero cuando le notificó que ella había despertado.

A medio camino, Hinata se detuvo y trató de formular unas palabras de agradecimiento, pero su voz no llegó a él, era muy débil. Itachi solo sonrió ante este gesto, por lo que él caminó la otra mitad del camino hasta llegar frente a ella. Al notarlo frente a ella, Hinata alzó su mirada, un poco temerosa, no de él, sino de lo que a continuación podría pasar.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Tienes sed o hambre? En el comedor hay alimentos, vamos, tienes que comer.

Hinata no dijo nada, solo asintió y siguió a Itachi fuera de esa habitación.

El comedor a donde se dirigieron era circular, color madera oscura. Había una pequeña flor en un recipiente, más parecido a un vaso jaibolero que a un florero, pero eso no le restaba su belleza. Había sobre el comedor, también, dos platos con un delicioso picado de frutas, un poco de miel de abeja y un vaso de jugo de naranja. Los platos estaban ubicados uno enfrente del otro.

La mesa, a pesar de estar en un lugar austero, tenía una apariencia encantadora. Hinata se quedó parada frente al comedor, mientras Itachi hacía reverencia para que ella se sentara. Hinata estaba sorprendida por su actuar con ella, era demasiado amable, tanto como nunca nadie lo había sido con ella antes, ni siquiera su propia familia…

Al recordar a su familia, Hinata lanzó un suspiro de tristeza. Itachi rompió el silencio sacándola de sus pensamientos. Comenzó a preguntarle por su estado de salud, si se sentía bien. Le contó que se había desmayado y la había traído a ese lugar.

– Esto… ¿Do-dónde estamos, Itachi-san?

– Es un escondite de Akatsuki.

– ¿De qué?

– Una organización a la que pertenezco, no te preocupes, es seguro este lugar.

Itachi y Hinata desayunaron, intercalando el desayuno con unas cuantas palabras. No era una situación incómoda, sino ambos parecían tener tanto que decirse sin poder decir nada. Al fin, Hinata rompió los límites de su timidez y habló.

– Yo… Gracias p-por haberme salvado.

– No podía dejarte sola en medio de la nada.

– N-no… Me refiero a… Aquella vez, c-cuando me dijo lo de su hermano.

– Sí…

Itachi desvió la mirada, intentando evadir el tema.

– Pero no entiendo… ¿P-por qué me avisó, en lugar de ayudarlo a él?

– El que Sasuke sea mi hermano, no significa que dejaré que haga todo lo que quiera.

– Por qué… _¿Por qué… se fue de Konoha?_

Itachi no respondió, sólo puso su vaso lentamente sobre la mesa, apretó su puño tan fuerte que parecía que quebraría el vaso. Entonces, Hinata comprendió que no era un tema del que él quisiera hablar.

Cuando hubieron terminado el desayuno, ambos recogieron la mesa. Hinata entonces se puso a pensar, ¿qué sería de ella ahora que había escapado? No podía quedarse ahí, tenía que encontrar otro lugar, ponerse a salvo, pero, ¿dónde? No conocía a nadie más, no tenía a nadie más que a sí misma. Trece años, y no sabía qué rumbo debía tomar en su vida.

– Puedes quedarte aquí, si no tienes a donde ir.

– ¿E-Eh?

– Este lugar no es habitado por nadie, no habría problema si te establecieras aquí.

– No... no puedo quedarme…

– Ya veo, ¿a dónde irás ahora?

– Yo… aún no lo sé.

Era verdad, no sabía a donde dirigirse. La idea de quedarse ahí a vivir le había parecido una maravilla, al fin algo bueno de entre todo lo malo, pero no podía aceptarlo. Él era hermano de la persona que más aborrecía Hinata, probablemente podría hacer que ella bajara su defensa estando ahí y luego llevar a Sasuke y así atraparla. Eso pensó Hinata al principio, pero después consideró todas las amabilidades que había tenido Itachi con ella, y algo le dijo que él no haría eso, si eso quisiera, fácilmente podría haberlo hecho antes.

* * *

El cielo se tornó oscuro, y después de haber buscado provisiones, Itachi y Kisame regresaron a donde Hinata. Al entrar, ellos notaron que todo lucía limpio, había un agradable aroma rodeándolos, y entonces supieron que había sido obra de su "invitada". Hinata había decidido aceptar la propuesta de Itachi, se quedaría ahí hasta encontrar un lugar donde vivir. Claro que, no pensaba solo aceptarlo sin hacer nada a cambio. Limpió aquel lugar, lo acomodó y le puso unos pequeños toques femeninos. Ahora parecía una casa donde bien podría vivirse cómodamente.

– Qué bien se ve este lugar, necesitábamos una mano femenina. Deberíamos llevarla con Pain, hacerla una de nosotros. Necesitamos una chica en el grupo.

– Kisame, nunca vuelvas a pensar que la llevaría con Pain, y Kisame… Ya hay una chica en nuestra organización.

– Pero Konan no hace más que estar con Pain, es como si no estuviera. Hasta tú podrías volverte más agradable con ella… Okay, me callo, me callo.

Kisame cortó sus palabras al ver la mirada no amigable de Itachi. Hinata se acercaba y no quería incomodarla.

– Ha-han vvuelto.

– Te trajimos algo, pequeña niña. – Le decía el hombre azulado. – Bueno, en realidad Itachi fue el que lo escogió y compró.

Kisame le entregó a Hinata una bolsa que contenía algo. Itachi solo lo miró con enojo pero esa molestia desapareció al escuchar las palabras de Hinata.

– G-gracias, Itachi-san, es muy bonito. –Hinata descubrió un hermoso vestido color lila dentro de la bolsa. De verdad le había encantado. Sin embargo, la bolsa seguía dando indicios de que contenía algo más.

– ¿Uh? ¿Qué es esto? –Hinata sacó un pequeño cuadro de la bolsa, un cuervo y una paloma. El cuervo parecía querer acercarse a la pequeña paloma, y sin embargo, la paloma no parecía asustada, más bien, parecía que dejara al cuervo acercarse, invitándole a su lado.

– Es hermoso, muchas gracias, I-Itachi-san.

Itachi sólo asintió. Vino la noche y Hinata volvió al sitio en donde había despertado, le pareció un día muy extraño, pero se sentía bien. Pensó que estar lejos de casa la haría sentir devastada, pero tantos sucesos que se le estaban presentando no le permitían pensar solo en eso. Desde ese día, en adelante, su vida cambiaría radicalmente. Ya no sería _"la princesa Hyuuga"_ , ahora sería una fugitiva de la aldea, ya no viviría con su familia, ahora sería con dos desconocidos de los cuales no podía estar segura la cuidarían. Tenía trece años, mañana catorce y todo daba vueltas para su pequeño mundo.

El alba llegó y todos despertaron, Itachi se encargó del desayuno pese a las insistencias de Hinata de hacerlo. Desayunaron y mientras lo hacían, Kisame comenzó a cuestionar a Hinata.

– Y dime, ¿cómo te llamas?

– Hyuuga… Hinata.

– ¿Qué edad tienes?

– Bueno, ahora catorce…

– ¿Ahora? – Musitó Itachi.

– Sí, bueno… ¡N-no importa!

– ¡Aaaah! ¡¿Hoy es tu cumpleaños, Hinata?! – dijo escandalosamente Kisame.

– Yo…

– Bueno no importa, eres muy niña para nuestra organización, aunque Itachi entró más joven de lo que eres ahora, pero como es un niño prodigio pudo entrar sin problemas…

– Kisame, cállate. Hinata, en cuanto termines de desayunar ponte el vestido, saldremos.

– ¿Eh? ¿A dónde?

– Sí, Itachi, ¿a dónde vamos?

– Tú no, Kisame. Te quedarás a vigilar si Pain da órdenes; de ser así, avísame inmediatamente para que regrese.

– Esto es un insulto, sólo porque me caes bien, Itachi, sólo porque me caes bien…

Kisame continuó balbuceando quejidos y Hinata sólo reía, terminó de desayunar y se retiró para seguir las órdenes de Itachi, aunque hasta ese momento no lo había analizado, porque, ¿a dónde irían?

– E-estoy lista.

– Vamos.

Salieron de esa pequeña casa en dirección norte. Después de caminar por quince minutos, Hinata pudo divisar una pequeña aldea, lo cual le alegró al saber que no estaba tan lejos de la civilización.

– ¿Dónde es ahí, Itachi-san?

– Una pequeña aldea donde puedo ir tranquilamente sin temor de que me quieran cazar.

– ¿Cazar?

– No importa, caminemos.

– Sí.

En cuanto llegamos al lugar, Itachi me preguntó si tenía hambre, y respondí negativamente. Entonces entramos a un pequeño establecimiento donde vendían cosas antiquísimas, unas en estado deplorable pero había unas cosas realmente bellas y únicas. Mi mirada automáticamente se centró en un sol y una luna tallados en mármol, con facciones tan perfectamente talladas que se ganó mi admiración. Medía apenas tres centímetros de diámetro, y fue por eso que me encantó más, todos sus detalles eran hermosos. Salimos de aquella tienda y continuamos caminando en los alrededores de la aldea, era hermosa, tan tranquila que parecía que ahí nunca había pasado ni la guerra ni la tristeza. Nos adentramos un poco en el bosque hasta que Itachi dejó de caminar y yo dejé de seguirlo.

– Hinata.

– ¿Uh?

– Debes de saber que pronto tendré que irme, no puedo quedarme.

– ¿Por qué?

Se volteó y su mirada se posó en mí, me descubrió un poco preocupada y… ¿triste?

Suspiró y cerró sus ojos, meditando lo que iba a decirme.

– No puedo decirte mucho sobre mí, no más de lo necesario. Te quedarás aquí, cuando necesites algo puedes venir al pueblo, ya te he encargado con unos conocidos de aquí así que no tendrás problemas con eso. No podrás alejarte mucho de donde estás, deberás de cuidarte y me mandarás mensajes semanalmente a través de cuervos que enviaré para reportarme cualquier inconveniente. Yo vendré cada vez que pueda, más no puedo decirte cada cuándo será, puedo venir en unos días, semanas, o hasta meses. Hay veces que no he podido descansar por más de dos años, por lo que no puedo asegurarte cuando vendré. Tú…

Sus palabras se interrumpieron por mis sollozos. No supe por qué, pero no pude evitarlo, cada palabra que decía me estrujaba el corazón y no podía saber por qué, sólo pasó. No quería que se fuera, sentía miedo desde ya mismo de sólo pensarlo, él se veía ahora como mi protector y si él se iba me quedaría indefensa. Tenía miedo, y tampoco quería estar lejos de él, porque por alguna razón después de meditar aquellas palabras que me dijo entonces, lo comprendí ahora: él y yo somos, en una extraordinaria manera, semejantes. Nuestro dolor nos unía, nuestro horrible destino nos había hecho pasar por pruebas similares, sólo que entonces él no tuvo a alguien como yo le tengo a él para sobrellevar todo eso. ¿Estaría bien sin él cerca? No lo sabría en ese momento, pero sabía que no podía detenerle por mi miedo a estar sola, a enfrentar esta vida sola, tenía que demostrarle a él y a mí que podría hacer esto sola, y que no importase qué, esperaría pacientemente por su regreso.

– No llores, tus ojos destilan luz, no llores.

– L-Lo siento, lo siento.

– Está bien, volvamos, ¿vale?

Asentí con la cabeza y caminamos todo el camino de regreso en silencio. Yo pensaba en sus palabras y él, bueno, no podía adivinarlo.

Llegamos a "casa" y Kisame estaba afuera, se adelantó a nosotros y le dijo a Itachi "diez". Itachi asintió y entramos a la casa.

– Esto…

– ¿Sí, Hinata?

– ¿T-todo bien?

– Sí. Parto en diez minutos, con Kisame, al parecer nuestro líder nos ha citado.

– Oh…

– ¿Estarás bien?

– Sí.

– Bien, recuerda las palabras que te dije.

– Sí.

Nos sentamos en un pequeño sillón, el silencio fue el único que habló, y así pasaron los diez minutos que nos separaban de estar y no.

– Bien, debo irme.

– Sí.

– Espero verte cuando regrese.

– Sí.

– ¿Hinata?

– ¿Sí?

– Te dije que no lloraras.

No pude evitarlo, querría haber detenido el tiempo pero no pude, se había escapado entre mis manos y no volvería más.

– Auch.

– Nos veremos pronto, Hinata.

Posó dos dedos sobre mi frente, dándome un pequeño golpe y a continuación, dijo esas palabras y salió. Me quedé sobándome mi frente y con una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro.

Llegó la noche y decidí ir a dormir, al entrar a la cama me senté sobre algo que me molestó, alcé la sábana y noté un pequeño sol y luna cerca de mi almohada, el mismo que había visto anteriormente… Estaba tan entretenida viéndolo y pensando en el hermoso regalo que había recibido que un cuervo parado en mi ventana me hizo dar un pequeño salto del susto. Llevaba en su pico un papel, lo tomé cuidadosamente y lo abrí.

"Hinata, volveré pronto. Aliméntate bien, cuídate, no salgas si no es necesario. No llores, lo sabré si lo haces. Escríbeme de vuelta en siete días, mándame la nota con el cuervo que te ha entregado este papel.

PD: Feliz cumpleaños, Hinata-Hime.

Itachi."

Ahí iban de nuevo mis ojos a derramar lágrimas, pero las sequé inmediatamente y le dije al cuervo que no le dijera nada a Itachi sobre eso, apreté aquel papel contra mi pecho y me dormí tan profundamente que no sé si dormí y caí en coma.

* * *

Fin capítulo III

* * *

Bueeeeeeeeeno, me di cuenta de que ya pasó una semana desde mi última actualización, trataré de hacerlo seguido :3

¡Muchas gracias a todos los que leen este nuevo FanFic! Les aseguro que esto es solo el comienzo, en fin. Gracias, muchas gracias por leer lo que una escritora amateur hace :'D

Y gracias por sus **Reviews a...**

 **Makaa-chan!** Sí, esperaba hacer que creyeran que sería Sasuke, pero noo, primero va Itachi :3 Gracias por tu review :3~~ Espero te haya gustado este capítulo n_n

 **Annie-nyu ~** La conti, ¡disfrútala! :3

* * *

 **Adri c:**


End file.
